Social networks connecting via the Internet allow users to connect to and share information with each other. Many social networks include a content sharing aspect that allows users to upload, view, and share content, such as video items, image items, audio items, and so on. Other users of the social network may comment on the shared content, discover new content, locate updates, share content, and otherwise interact with the provided content. The shared content may include content from professional content creators, e.g., movie clips, TV clips, and music videos, as well as content from amateur content creators, e.g., video blogging and short original videos.
The consumption of content, such as video items, using content sharing platforms is increasingly being performed on user devices, such as mobile devices. A user device may include a touchscreen. A touchscreen may refer to a display screen that includes an input device, integrated with the display screen, to receive touch-based inputs from a user and control the user device responsive to the touch-based inputs. For example, a user may use a touch gesture as an input to control the mobile device.